


Don't Harm Hobbits - Pancake

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: The Company learns you have children, one Dwarf in question wants to learn more about them and how you came to have them.





	1. Chapter 1

Nearly a week after leaving the Shire, The Company was all resting after dinner around the campfire, you were in your usual spot next to Bilbo off slightly from the group, with Bofur one of the friendlier of the Dwarves; other than Ori who didn’t speak much but he was always kind to you two, seated on your right, watching as the two Princes were joking around, having a mock battle with small soldiers they’d carved from sticks during their day on horseback. It seemed to be your new hobby, watching the Princes and their shenanigans, you and Bilbo both would comment to each other in Hobbitish on how they reminded each other of various people and relatives you know, also sharing small stories you hadn’t managed to tell each other yet in the years you knew each other.  
Thorin first noticed this the first day, being like most Dwarves naturally suspicious of strangers and not liking the focused attention his nephews were getting, not knowing Hobbitish and exactly what you two were saying rubbed him the wrong way first, for some reason he couldn’t understand Bilbos attention didn’t seem to bother him as deeply as your more magnetic attention on his nephews.   
By the end of the week he was pulling his nephews away from your view seeing if you’d place yourself in another spot to watch them again, which you wouldn’t to his relief.  
Balin quietly assuring him that you two are probably just amused by the Princes and their youthful behavior, them being arguably the most amusing in the bunch except when Nori and Dori would fight or when Bofur would sing and dance around, and as most of the group generally not speaking to you two and choosing to only speak in Kuhzdul almost exclusively, which not to their knowledge almost every Hobbit can speak, read and write fluently you two included causing you two to choose to speak only in Hobbitish much to their shock, most races not knowing Hobbits had their own language, for some of the Dwarves causing them to be fonder of the two of you by the joined secrecy of your races.  
There was something about you, something you’d triggered in him that he just didn’t understand, causing him to be possessive of your attention, leaving him scowling into the distance when you’d focus on one of the Dwarves, tensing tighter any time you’d laugh at something Bilbo had whispered to you.  
He’d tensed until his shoulders were throbbing tonight, in this small cave you’d have a perfect view of the Princes, but tonight no matter what they did or said you were focused on your conversation with Bilbo, with your hands resting on your legs that were crossed in front of you giving him a good chance from across the fireplace to get a good look at the ring on your right ring finger, the size alone showed it was a courting gift that would have taken decades to earn enough for just the mithril settings, the stones would be at least another fifty years for just the giant deep purple stone cut into a rounded square in the center alone, not counting the two slightly smaller rounded squares of the same deep purple on either side all surrounded by tiny brightly shining diamonds enveloping and separating the three stones. He sat to himself staring at your ring imagining some absurdly wealthy old gray Hobbit in some lavish Hobbit hole waiting for you back in The Shire, delving deeper and deeper into his jealousy and rage, from the edge of his gaze Bofur had noticed him staring and looked to see just what he was glaring at. Thorin snapped out of his fog as Bofur cleared his throat and said in the common tongue, “Excuse me, Miss Jaqi, I was just wondering about that lovely ring of yours, if it might be a family heirloom?” All of the Dwarves now stop talking and turn at look at the two of you.  
“Um…” you chuckled to yourself, then continued, “No it’s not an heirloom, the idea just popped in my head one day and I sketched and planned it out and crafted within the next few days.”   
Thorin shocked, barely chocked out, “It must have taken centuries to afford the materials.”  
You, “Not at all. You can’t throw a stone in Hibbiton without hitting some precious gem, and Hobbits bleed mithril so the setting is nothing a small cut can’t supply.”  
All, “You really BLEED mithril?”  
Fili, “I thought that was just a legend.”  
Bilbo, pulls a small pocket knife out and makes a small cut on the side of his forearm, and holding his arm up for the group to see the trail of mithril flowing from the small cut before you blow a small white flame onto your fingertips and run it over his cut healing it and wiping the blood from his arm and forming it into a small marble and tossing it to Fili, the other Dwarves all taking turns examine it before handing it back to Bilbo who pocketed it.   
After his turn Thorin looks back at you two with a small look of amazement that Hobbits had such an ability.   
Thorin, “So the gems are just lying around? How do you mine them? I couldn’t see any trace of mining equipment or even a spot where anyone had dug for them.”  
You chuckled again then replied, “Every Hobbit has the ability to control metal, mainly mithril, and some Hobbits if they train hard enough can create different metals from earth and even gems, all depending on how hard they work on the skill. Also every family has a stone that they chose to represent their family tree, some after they get married chose another stone to represent their union since Hobbit families get so large. To build a Hobbit hole you dig out the area you need, build the wooden framing and finish the interior completely, reinforce the roof and outside walling with a foot of mithril, then you layer a foot of the family stone on top of that, then a foot of earth and then you plant on top of that. One Hobbit hole could buy you all of Erebor and half of the Iron Hills.”  
All the Dwarves are sitting dumbfounded by the sheer amount of gems and mithril you would need, and that they as Dwarves, had no idea at the sheer amount of wealth in the Shire, and how such simple seeming creatures could amass such wealth and ability and not flaunt it.  
Thorin, “That still doesn’t say how you get that amount of gems, surely you can’t mean one Hobbit can just pull any amount of gems out of thin air without mining for it.”  
You smirk in response, drew in a deep breath, lift your right hand to your mouth and blow another white flame, this one larger than your entire hand, break the breath and start moving your fingers in a small circles under it for a moment as it started to turn a deep red, you drop your hand flat with your palm facing up as the flame fades revealing a giant octagonal cut and polished ruby, causing the entire group to gasp loudly before you toss the gem to Thorin, every Dwarf examining this for much longer than the tiny mithril marble. “Not entirely out of thin air. It takes time, blood and dedication to build a Hobbit hole, same as any other race builds their homes.”  
Thorin, “You can do this?” Pointing at the giant ruby now in Gloins possession, “How is it Hobbits can do this and still choose to be farmers, you could buy anything you want, you could rule mountains of your own why stay in your Shires, choosing such a simple life when you could do so much more?”  
You, “I remember Durin the First asked me the same thing, several times.”   
\- They’d all been told your age by Gandalf but by your face they refused to believe it but they enjoyed immensely the few stories they’d heard you tell to Gandalf about ‘The Old Days’ all afraid to come right out and ask you about things they’d heard growing up, they all gasped at this and silently mouthed the name Durin after you said it. -  
“I’ll tell you what I told him, there are dragons that can crumble mountains with just their voices, that doesn’t mean they go around conquering the world having millions choosing them as their leader, Hobbits are peaceful, powerful yes, but we choose to live this way. Dwarves just so you know it are far more powerful than you know, you know the feeling when you forge and you feel the metals and gems against your fingers, pulsing almost as if it’s breathing…”   
Every Dwarf has felt this, not willing to talk about it for fear of being called crazy. “Even when you carve into mountains or stone, you can picture it in your mind what you want, how it needs to be done, and it listens to you, sometimes even maybe with barely a touch of the hammer or chisel or even without touching it, it follows your thoughts, every breath echoing through it. Dwarves can shape mountains, metals and gems not just with your minds and hearts, if you listen long enough you can feel them breathing, pulsing, they’re alive those mountains you live in that’s why you’re so safe. Mahal buried it deep in your veins, just keep digging, you’ll find it, and you’ll see that once you feel it’s heartbeat, no sickness can touch you. I’ll teach you if you like.” Now looking directly at Thorin and his nephews, Thorin especially looking more hopeful of the future than ever.  
Thorin, “I would like that, very much.”  
Fili, “How old are Hobbits before they can do that.”  
You, “Depends, mithril is from birth but the gems can start when they’re still quite young. My kids were barely at my knee when they stared making small beads.”   
There it was. the giant knife through Thorin’s heart, you had children, no way you weren’t married, he could never have you, his face dropped at this, doing his best to fight the tears trying to gather in his eyes and the blinding pain.  
Fili, “You have children? How old are they.”  
You, “Oh they’re all fully grown now, my youngest was born before the Second Kinslaying in Valinor.”  
Kili, “Is your husband with them?”  
Bilbo tried his best to gesture not to ask you that, drawing the attention of all the Dwarves, making their hearts drop at what they all assumed it meant for you, flashing back to you saying ‘the Kinslaying’, all their hearts breaking for you at this assumed terrible pain this must be for you.  
You smile slightly, “I’ve never been married.”  
Their faces drop, if that could even be possible, you were abused and abandoned, all assuming the worst of the imaginary scoundrel in question.  
You continue, “Hobbits have children when we are meant to, even without ever sharing our beds. I’ve never even been courted, my One was one of the first killed in the First Kinslaying, before we’d had a chance to court.”  
All, “Oh…” Every heart is completely broken wide open for you all feeling the pain of your words, imagining what pain you must be feeling, each forcing down the thought of what it might be for them if they’d feel that.  
Balin, “So you raised them alone then?”  
You, “Not entirely, Stoic one of the First Seven, one of my greatest friends, even to this day, him and his wife were there for me as they were growing, they’re living in the Hobbiton near Rivendell now with their children and grandchildren. I normally stay in Rivendell, most of my children and my youngest grandchildren live there, and soon my great grandchildren will be there too. My other children and older grandchildren live in Lothrlorien and two of my daughters live in Mirkwood. They weren’t that hard to raise, Hobbit children aren’t that difficult as long as you don’t ever take your eyes off of them.” Giving a small chuckle to signal the others to chuckle back which they do causing them all to ease up and see that you are not some little broken creature they had all just imagined you to be.  
Ori, “How many, do you have?”  
You, “Children? 14.”  
They all gasp again, “14!!!”  
Kili, “But you’re so small!!!” Earning a swat from Gloin causing you to chuckle  
You, “It’s a Hobbit thing, we usually pop back fairly quickly after birth.”  
Thorin, “14!! … 14… of them….?” Pointing at the Princes.  
F/K , “HEY, we were perfect angels, mother says so!” Earning a snort from the entire Durin clan.  
You, “They’re not that bad, actually they remind me of two of my sons, they even look like them from a certain angle.”   
Thorin’s heart jumping at this, you weren’t in love with them, you were remembering your sons, missing them, he should have never acted the way he did, he should have just asked why you were watching them.  
Bofur, “Any daughters?”  
All the Dwarves perking up at this, 'daughter’, the word rings through every Dwarf heart, sons are cherished yes but daughters, are far more protected than a dragon guarding its hoard. In the Durin line, Dis is the first daughter in 53 generations, Thorin anxiously waiting for this, they’d all noticed the sheer number of small girls in the Shire playing together in large groups in the open fields the morning they left wondering if Hobbits had more daughters than sons, all wishing to stay a bit longer just to be around them and watch them all play.  
You, “6 daughters.”  
All, “6!!!”  
Gloin, “6 out of 14, not bad odds at all, it’s just me, my love and our wee lad Gimli. Most Dwarves it’s the same as well.”  
Bofur, “What do they look like? If you don’t mind, that is.”  
You, “They all look like me, in all but hair color, two with red hair, two with silver hair, one with gold hair, and my youngest could pass as my twin. All have the same height as me, same curls, purple eyes and pointed canine teeth. My sons all have blue eyes though, two with silver hair, two with gold, two with brown, and four with black hair, their hair is in more looser curls than mine though, and they’re all obnoxiously tall from my One, they all mostly pass as Elves because of the height, but the appetite gives them away every time.”  
The group chuckling at that and all mentally trying to memorize all the information.  
Bilbo, “If you’re having trouble keeping up with all that we shouldn’t even start on the grandkids, the great grandkids will probably be the same as well.”  
Bombur, “How many grandkids, I’ve got 14 kids myself, my oldest just got married in the spring, hoping for grandkids within the decade.”  
You, “35. 25 girls, 10 boys.”  
Their faces dropping unable to speak at the large number.  
Ori, “Did your kids all have 2-3 each?”  
You, “No, only 6 of my kids have had children.”  
Oin, “ONLY 6?”  
Fili, “That’s what, 5-6 each roughly?”  
You, “At least 4 each.”  
Balin, “Wow, it must have been difficult, 14 pregnancies, then to go through waiting through 35 more.”  
You and Bilbo start laughing at this, the Dwarves faces all twisting in confusion before you manage to stop laughing and clear your throat and took a deep breath fighting back another chuckle.  
You, “I was only pregnant 3 times.”  
All, “WHAT, 3????!”  
You, “Hobbits have multiples.”  
Fili, “multiples?”  
You, “2 or more babies at once.”  
Thorin with a terrified look on his face he is failing at masking stammers, “H-h-how many ea-each?”  
You, “6 sons, then 4 daughters, then 2 daughters and 2 sons.” Your answer earning a small squeak from Thorin and Dwalin, both never going to admit they ever made.   
Bombur, “I-I suppose you’d be able to manage it, you’d have the four years to prepare, only thing is the thought of you having to carry 6 babies for that long.”  
You and Bilbo now fighting back the urge to laugh, “Hobbits are only pregnant for 14 months. I barely made it 13 the first time though.”  
Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Dori, Gloin and Bombur all going slightly pale at this, barely over a year, Dwarves barely manage to prepare in the 4 years they’re pregnant and even then it’s still a scramble the day of the birth, entire family trees all gifting any supplies needed to the expecting couple. How you’d managed it almost completely alone they’d never know.  
Thorin, speaking quietly but as loud as he can manage right now, “So 13 months, then there’s just 6 of them?” Pointing at the princes again.  
You, “Again they’re not that bad, you just have to get them on a schedule, don’t lose sight of them, only main difference is that Hobbits can go months without sleep. Oh and they also grow slower, since they’re half Vanyar, mine took about 200 years to be fully grown, but Hobbits mostly take about 30 compared to a Dwarfs 80.”  
Earning another squeak from Thorin, and Dwalin who both mainly babysat the Princes.   
Dwalin, “Months, without sleep, alone with 6 babies, screaming, pooping, drooling, hair pulling babies with no sleep…. for months….then 200 years…”  
He then looks at the two Princes joined by Thorin both shuddering at the memories flashing in their minds at this statement.  
Dwalin, “Gandalf, you weren’t kidding, she’s lived through that, Smaug doesn’t stand a chance.” Causing the entire group to laugh and making you smile bigger than you have in weeks, catching the eye of Thorin who at the sight of this beams back at you.  
Balin, “So Hobbits mostly have daughters then?”  
You, “Mostly yes, though the Hobbits that marry Dwarves end up having closer to half and half or barely having more daughters than sons.”  
Fili, “We should all choose a Hobbit then, imagine what mom would think.” Beating at this thought.  
You, “The Durin line would certainly be drowning in daughters then.”  
All the Dwarves chuckle at this and Thorin is still staring at you imagining to himself what your grand children must look like, thinking just smaller versions of you, all purple eyed bouncy haired little girls and boys with 2 sharp teeth all huddled around the two of you.  
You turn and look at Fili and say, “I’ve met your One, you know, she’s a Hobbit, I’m sure your mother would like her.”  
Their eyes shot open with curiosity, “You know her, how do you know she’s my One?”  
You tapped your shoulder referring to the star shaped mark on his right collarbone, “All Hobbits keep records of all their marks for their children.”  
Thorin, “How will her family take to her marrying a Dwarf?”  
You, “She’s Stoic’s youngest daughter, they’d be pleased, him and Durin had a running hope of joining your clans.”  
Their faces all drop at this.  
Fili, “STOIC???? How will he ever let me marry his daughter? He’s Stoic, I’m only nephew to a King.”  
You, “He will only surrender her to her One, and you are far from just someone’s nephew.”  
All smiling big at you now  
Kili, “Do you know mine?  
You, “She’s an elf.”  
Everyone’s faces drop and Kili whispers to himself, “Knew it.”  
Fili, “Do you know all of ours?”  
You, “Not all of you, but even still you can tell mostly be the shape of a Dwarves face what race their meant for, slimmer ones tend to be with Hobbits and Elves, the shapes of the nose and ears only separating them, then faces more like Gloin and Bomburs are Dwarves. But sometimes you also have to go by what kind of mark they have.”  
Kili, “What about Uncle? What’s his One?”  
They all look at you in hopefully anticipation, all knowing the Kings feelings for you, just waiting for you to confirm it, hoping you feel the same  
You smile at Kili and Fili who are staring at you with pleading eyes, “The nose says it all, Hobbit obviously. The Durin line shall be drowning in daughters in no time.”  
Causing the Dwarves to all cheer and give the three Durins pats on the back as they all laugh and start to imagine their future children, Thorin listening intently all while staring at you lovingly as you tell the Princes who are now seated directly in front of you asking you all about their Ones. All the others assuring Thorin they’ll do all they can to help him win your heart, they all swore there’d be a wedding shortly after the coronation and celebration of their victory over Smaug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Rivendell, Thorin and the Company meets your children.

dorniti - Prince in Khuzdul  
Dornittinn - Pancake (Not really but it is in this story)  
…  
The smallest one then cleared her throat as loudly as she could manage as she said in Khuzdul, “Welcome to Rivendell, the Company of Pancake Thorin Oakensheild.”  
The group all biting their lips as best they could manage to try to keep their faces still, Thorin still beaming brightly at the tiny version of the woman he loved who had gotten so close, and mastered some very hard Khuzdul words for a child her size.  
You fight back the laughter with a deep breath, gently tap her shoulder and say as sweetly as you can “Dorniti, is Prince.”  
To which she turns to face you and asks, “What did I say?”  
You, “ Dornittinn, it means Pancake.”  
Her little face turns pink then she looks to Thorin, trying to find the words to apologize when her bottom lip starts to shake and all she can manage is a small squeak. The group of Dwarves hearts all breaking at this sight, all near tears in return as Thorin steps forward, kneels down in front of her, still smiling brightly and saying, “You may call me Pancake anytime, Little One.” Her face brightening up again at him using her grandmother’s name for her grandchildren, as she shoved herself into a hug, wrapping her arms around him as far as she could reach, and as he hugged her in return the entire group jumped forward and hugged their new Grandpa as tight as they could.   
You’ve been traveling with the Company of Thorin Oakensheild for some time now, along the way you’ve made a lovely little family for yourself with the Dwarves, even telling them about your children and their children who were waiting to meet the Company in Rivendell, where you had all agreed to stop along the way.  
The night before, Thorin starts an argument with Gandalf, so you use this as an excuse to scout ahead and ready your little ones for meeting their new relatives, and to allow the next events to take place as it should.  
Thorin, “Where are you going?”  
You, “To scout ahead.”  
Thorin, “What for? Is this spot not fit for camp tonight?” causing Gandalf to snort and start muttering to himself and storm off into the distance, telling Bilbo he wanted to be alone.  
You, “We are exactly where we should be, Thorin, Nearly a few hours from Rivendell now, I thought i should scout ahead and prepare Thrain and the little ones for meeting you all, and to ensure all the rooms are ready for us.”  
Thorin’s face went blank with a look of shock in his eyes, though he fought to hide it from you, his heart jumping at his father’s name and then farther up into his throat at the thought of meeting your ‘little ones’, for the past few months he sat analyzing himself and your behavior towards him, seeing if he would be someone you would trust with your precious Little Ones. Hobbits never even allowing anyone to meet their children or families unless they regard them as family, some friends of Hobbits have gone the course of their lives not knowing their friends have a family if they were deemed untrustworthy. Would he be enough? Would you let him be more than an acquaintance for them? The entire group thinking similar thoughts to these all hoping to make a good impression, always telling you stories of how they are to be trusted and are all great with children.   
Only Dori coming close in his opinion to being unworthy after telling a story about him tending to Nori in his younger years and his almost losing his toe in a freak accident, him stammering out after he’d realized which story he’d told, that it was ALMOST lost, he managed to get it fully healed by the Doctor in town. Nori adding on, it’s merely a few hairs shorter, though still fully functional, enforcing this by removing his boot and sock, holding his foot in the air and wiggling all his toes, causing the whole group, you included to laugh, Both of them taking this as a good sign and Nori giving his brother a consoling pat on the back before putting his sock and boot back on.  
Thorin, “Sounds like a good plan, wouldn’t want them to be caught off guard by us arriving too early.”  
You chuckle at this and nod your head, “Not likely, more to be sure they don’t wander too far for when we do arrive. I should be back by morning, I shall have to sneak away from them when their heads are turned.”  
The group all saying their farewells as you turned and walked off alone, all feeling their hearts beating faster, Gloin even shaking slightly, this forcing the feelings of him wanting to be with his own ‘wee lad Gimli’ farther to the surface, they all take a moment to remember to breath before continue their tasks of setting up camp.  
Next obviously is the troll attack.   
You arrive just before morning, you’re hiding in the tree branches when you pull a small stone you picked up out of your pocket and at just the right time you toss it to Bilbo’s feet, the Dwarves too busy focusing on the Trolls to hear it fall but Bilbo looked to where it came from and met your eyes, you put your finger to your mouth to tell him be quiet, then pulled out your pocket watch, tapped it then pointed East, Bilbo nodding his head slightly, Thorin catching this action wondering what he was thinking as he jumped to his feet and gave instructions on how to properly cook Dwarves, before settling on the notion that they couldn’t be eaten because they had worms, Thorin now noticing the branches moving in the trees behind the Trolls, hoping it was you, confirming this with a flash of purple, all the Dwarves arguing with Bilbo’s statement until Thorin kicked his foot then all shouting that they did in fact have worms, then going quiet as the boulder behind them rose twenty feet in the air allowing the sun to shine through the empty space silhouetting you, as the Trolls turned to stone and you set the boulder back down on your right before going and untying Thorin, who thanked you before he turned to untie the others. You walked over to Bilbo, untied his bag and placed your forehead against his, and telling him in Hobbitish, “I’m so proud of you.” Him smiling deeply in return before gazing to his feet and rocking on them a little as you turned and went to help the others cut the Dwarves on the spit down.  
On your way back to the group you scouted around and handled the small group of Orcs and Wargs before Radagast could trigger them into a chase, and steered your old friend into the direction of Gandalf, both of them meeting you after at the Troll Hoard.  
The Dwarves were all loose now, and Thorin as usual looked to you for direction, seeing as he was no longer trusted with the Map due to his shenanigans causing you physical pain.  
You, “We need to go this way.” heading slightly North from your path the day before.  
Thorin, “That is not the path you took yesterday.”  
You, “I know, the Trolls had a cave, there’s something of mine in it.”  
Thorin, “How do you know?”  
Gloin, “Those scoundrels stole from you?” drawing his axe by reflex, something each Dwarf mimics with their own weapons.  
You, “It was lost in a battle long ago, somehow they’ve gotten their hands on it.”  
Thorin, “You are sure they have it?” now standing next to you with his hand gently griping your upper arm with a sympathetic look on his face.  
You, “Yes, I can hear them singing, when Mithril weapons are lost they sing out for their makers.” You turn again and continue your path with the Dwarves following close behind, all wondering what sort of weapons they could be.  
Outside the cave Gandalf and Radagast were waiting, Bilbo choosing to stay with them along with Ori as the others followed you. Gloin leading a group to make ‘a long term deposit’ as Thorin followed you as you walked halfway in, then knelt down, brushed dirt from a spot on the ground and drew out a small sword that gave off a slight pulse that all the Dwarves turned to you as they felt it, before you rose and walked to the back of the room to a tall umbrella stand looking thing and drew out another sword, Orcrist, running your fingers up and down the sheath on both sides before the handle as it pulsed in your hands, the group all huddled around you now. Your eyes went to Thorin who was still staring at the sword until he felt your gaze then he met your eyes and smiled slightly in embarrassment for staring so long, you smiled in return before holding it out to him flat against your fingers, “For you. One of the first swords I forged.”  
The group letting out small gasps as Thorin took the sword and unsheathed it while it pulsed in his hands as he turned it several times inspecting it thoroughly while the group looked on, “I have only seen one other sword like this, it looks almost identical to the one you keep sheathed down the middle of your back.”, remembering you pull it out in the battle of Azanulbizar and tossing it to him to use and how familiar the sword felt in his hands once he touched it.  
You, “The are a pair, if you ever need a second, you are free to use it’s twin.”  
Thorin beaming at this mighty gift you had given him, surely this is your courting gift to him, and your last statement was a sure sign at your intentions, all of the Dwarves concluding this, you’d secured yourself a husband, and he’d left to do was compliment the gift and make a good impression on his newly acquired grandchildren and hopefully find friendship in your fully grown children.  
Thorin, “I have never seen a weapon forged with greater skill or care, and I will never find another weapon from any other hand, that I shall want to stand between me and my enemies. I am truly honored by this gift and all it stands for.”  
The group all beaming now, Balin even using his hand to dry his eyes, Gandalf, now among the group, doing the same with his beard, all patting Thorin and you on the backs.   
You lean in to Thorin a bit and whisper, “That obvious huh?”  
Thorin smiling deeper and mimicking your lean in and whisper, “A sword forged of solid Mitril and a shed Dragon spike. Not even a thousand, hundred foot tall golden statues in my likeness could compare in skill or the wealth of this sword. Even before this sword, my heart, hand and Mountain were all yours.” Giving you a deeper loving gaze as he sheathed the sword and you stepped forward for a big bear hug, which he returned as the group all jumped in and added to your embrace, so happy for you two.  
As you stepped outside you handed Gandalf a sword for him and gave Bilbo Sting, a sword you’ve mentioned to him before, one you forged for him, that you would give to him one day, during his first big adventure. Then you all continued to the Hidden pass and followed it to Rivendell.  
You followed the trail to a bridge that led to a small ledge leading to a staircase with giant statues of Elves and Horses surrounding it. You chuckled to yourself as you heard a familiar rustling,   
Thorin, “What’s funny?”  
You, “Weapons down lads, They’ve got us surrounded.”  
The group all looking around them suspiciously before seeing the bushes around them rustling and hearing the giggling of small children.   
Ori, “…You’re little ones?”  
You, “Yes Ori, there’ll be no reasoning with them once they’ve taken us all hostage.” Giving a chuckle after, Ori and the group relaxing and joining with small giggles, but not being able to fight their growing nerves, it was time to meet them, hopefully they all do well.   
They all follow you as you climb the staircase that leads to a small opening surrounded by columns, filled with your 14 children standing in lines with the spouses of those that had married, the daughters all the same height as you, sharing your bright purple eyes and curly hair, except for seven of them have red or blonde hair only your youngest daughter had black hair and could easily pass as your twin, and your sons stood nearly a foot taller, some even being considered tall even for Elves all with piercing blue eyes and all with different hair colors, With Celeborn Thranduil, Legolas and Elrond joining them, as Celeborn was one of your oldest 6 sons and you had adopted Elrond and his brother Elros when he and his brothers were quite young still, and you helped Thranduil raise Legolas after his father died and his mother abandoned him.  
Your oldest 20 grandchildren standing in front of them nearly all your height or almost to your shoulders, all looking identical to your children and you, most of them blonde with the exception of Arwen, Elladan, Elohrir who all had black hair like their father, Lindir also among them next to his wife your granddaughter who was expecting 4 children of her own.  
Your 15 youngest grandchildren, all barely to your waist, all with curly black hair like yours, the boys with piercing blue eyes and the girls matching yours in purple.  
The group stood and took the sight in with their hearts swelling as Thrain walked over next to Elrond, giving an affectionate nod to his son, earning one in return as you walked to your grandchildren, turned and introduced the Company one by one, each of them nodding their head when their names were called. You reached the end of the line as the group of the smallest ones all giggled and waved to Bilbo, “Hi uncle Bilbo.”   
He waved and said hello in return smiling wide in return, eyes welling up a little at the thought of once again having such a large family after his had been taken from him by Smaug when he attacked their Hobbiton near Erebor when he was a baby, leaving him orphaned and alone until you took him and the other orphans in, but always remaining closest to him.  
The smallest one then cleared her throat as loudly as she could manage as she said in Khuzdul, “Welcome to Rivendell, the Company of Pancake Thorin Oakensheild.”  
Your grown Children all placing their hands over their eyes for a moment, and fighting back laughter as the thought of ‘she was soo close’ went through their minds. The oldest grandchildren all trying to look up at the ceiling or anywhere else and fighting back laughter.  
The rest of the Dwarf group snickering a bit, and Fili and Kili barely able to breathe with tears welling up in their eyes as they fought not to laugh, Dwalin and the rest of the group all biting their lips as best they could manage to try to keep their faces still, Thorin still beaming brightly at the tiny version of the woman he loved who had gotten so close, and mastered some very hard Khuzdul words for a child her size.  
You fight back the laughter with a deep breath, gently tap her shoulder and say as sweetly as you can “Dorniti, is Prince.”  
To which she turns to face you and asks, “What did I say?”  
You, “ Dornittinn, it means Pancake.”  
Her little face turns pink then she looks to Thorin, trying to find the words to apologize when her bottom lip starts to shake and all she can manage is a small squeak. The group of Dwarves hearts all breaking at this sight, all near tears in return as Thorin steps forward, kneels down in front of her, still smiling brightly and saying, “You may call me Pancake anytime, Little One.” Her face brightening up again at him using her grandmother’s name for her grandchildren, as she shoved herself into a hug, wrapping her arms around him as far as she could reach, and as he hugged her in return the entire group jumped forward and hugged their new Grandpa as tight as they could, The Dwarves now standing and wiping silent tears from their cheeks at the happy sight of their soon to be King surrounded by his new Little Ones.  
…  
Flash ahead to Erebor, just after the battle was won, the grandchildren all stayed in Mirkwood until it was safe for them to come to the mountain, Thorin is Surrounded by Thranduil, Dain and other Dwarves of High standing from the Iron Hills, giving them a long list of his plans for the Mountain as a loud shout of “Dornittinn” is heard throughout the vast room, as Thorin turns to where it came from, sheds his giant coat which he hands to Dwalin just as the swarm of children attack him in a giant hug as he laughs and hugs each of them in return, telling them how much he missed them.  
Dain, “Did they just call him Pancake?”  
Fili/Kili, “Yup” beaming with joy before their faces drop to serious, “No one else can though, only his Little Ones can call him that.” Two of the smallest ones gasping as they see Fili and Kili, shouting, “Pony Rides”, running to their sides as they drop to their knees to allow them to climb on their shoulders, their favorite spots, as they turn to glance back at Dain raising his brow confused,   
Fili/Kili, “They’re older than us, we have to mind our elders.” Something the little girls used constantly with the Princes to get their way, unnecessary, as any Dwarf in the Mountain would gladly do anything to keep such adorable children happy and giggling. The remainder of the group scattered among their favorite Dwarves from the company, all either attaching to their legs or demanding Rides as well, the youngest clinging tightly to Thorin always, a fact he held with pride, two of her brothers also insisting on standing on his boots and holding his legs as he walked all while making sure they were safely secure around his legs, with their sister safely tucked in one of his arms, curled up, playing with his braids, admiring the beads you had given him and running her tiny fingers on his growing beard, always trying to braid it, only her fingers were small enough to manage it. All while the youngest boys swarmed Dwalin, two on each leg and two wrapped with their arms and legs around his giant biceps with another behind his head, tracing his skull tattoos, all of the Group beaming at their new family and how loving and sweet the children were, though they were mischievous sometimes, but never to the extreme, though none of them understood how you were the only one to be able to manage all 35 at the same time alone and all of them behave so well for you when they simply feel overwhelmed by the sheer number of them just when being in the same room as them. The entire Mountain very ecstatic at the knowledge that their new King has such a large family he will earn through marriage, and seeing the sheer number of children you’ve managed on your own, the intimidating imaginary number of children you will have with the King.  
Eventually you and Thrain herding the swarm of children up to your rooms to let the King get back to work, though he would only stay for about another half an hour before him and the Group all halfway sprinting up to the Royal Wing, to go be with the children again, hardly ever being seen without at least one of them tucked in a member of the Companies arms or on their legs or shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The choosing of a wife for a King and the uncovering of a coup.

During the weeks before the war for Erebor Dain and other Dwarf leaders all bring their daughters to try to get Thorin to marry them. One of them insults Ori.   
You, “Balin inform Thorin if he chooses her I will consider that a personal declaration of war."   
Balin, "Ok… is OFF the list!!!"   
Dwalin, "Certainly have no chance at defeating the Hobbits at all."   
Kili, nudging his brother, "All for the possibility of more little durins."   
Fili, "If its children he wants he should pick a Hobbit."   
….  
The battle happens and you are resting after being healed.   
After the battle you healed the wounded along with the Elves. Before you had gone to sleep you ordered Thorin into a bed or wheelchair to rest his leg that was badly injured. You had fallen into a deep sleep due to your injuries. His leg healed fully within a week but he refused to get out of the chair even when Elrond told him he could, for almost a week until you woke up.   
Elrond sat next to you speaking softly, “Thorin refuses to get out of his wheelchair without your word, he won’t get up to work his leg muscles. You quickly sat up and threw a rolled sock at Thorin, shouting, “Walk, Thorin!”, causing the room of dwarves to laugh, before you laid back down and went back to sleep.   
Dis arrived later that day to see her sons barely look up to wave at her before looking back at you wiping away at the dried tears on their cheeks.   
You had saved the three Durins, and you were left with broken ribs which Thranduil healed but the bruises were still there and you were exhausted. You were laid out flat on your stomach, most of your cuts on your back so it was easier to clean and that way they would be less likely to wake you, but they woke you up every few hours to prop you up to eat.   
You wake up about an hour later as Kili starts sniffling again at seeing Elrond cleaning the large cut you received from saving him, after Elrond leaves you open your eyes and tap Kili on the nose, he grabs Fili’s arm and they both lean in as you lean on your left side and tap the bed in front of you and signal for Fili to climb in bed behind you, "You need to sleep.” They both curl up and go to sleep. Dis sees this and starts to ask the Company and Thorin about you, her respect for you growing by the minute.   
After another day Thorin can now walk easily up stairs and the cuts on your back were healed, so he has you moved up and put in his room, only the Company knew this though, so you can get as much rest as you want still leaving the B brothers to make sure you are properly fed.   
Thorin’s bed is obnoxiously huge so you, the Princes, Bofur and Thorin all share the bed, and honestly the entire company could easily fit and have room to spare, piled under any fur Thorin could find and he even left you a pile of his shirts to sleep in, since once on the journey, you said you prefer to sleep in big baggy shirts and comfy knee length pants rather than wearing so many layers. Thorin and the others even braiding your hair back so it wouldn’t be a knotted up mess if you rolled around, Thorin even sneaking courting beads into your side swept bangs when you were asleep, choosing to ask you when you woke up though by your behavior with him and how hard you fought to keep him alive you loved him and he definitely loved you and would do anything to keep you near him.   
There were whispers of a coup out to attack Thorin and take over the throne. You are asleep in Thorin bed, under your mountains of fur in another one of Thorins’ shirts, though your hair was unbraided and flung across your face as a group of 5 dwarves walked in quietly.   
They came to your side held your back and shoulders down and shoved a small vial into your mouth and dumped it out forcing you to swallow it and your head began to throb. You spin over and kicked one in the shoulder, though you were aiming for his face, your head was now throbbing intently, you punched another in the throat and slammed your face into another dwarfs face crushing his nose this time hitting your targets, groaning again as your head pulsed harder, as you tried to stand on the side of the bed your head throbbed and you saw bright red and you fell hitting your shoulder on the small stand next to it as another grabbed your feet and pulled you into a bag the others were holding.   
D 1 still holding his gushing nose with blood from your head butt, “Who the hell is this?"   
D2, "I don’t know, Dis is in the market on the lower floors."   
D3 still holding his shoulder from your kick, "Well she’s in the Kings bed."   
D5, "He’ll at least pay a heafty sum for this little harlot.” Swiftly kicking you in your still badly bruised ribs and again in your head, causing you to black out for a few minutes.   
When you came to they had made it halfway down the hall as you came to your head throbbing so bad you could hardly move, the grumble in your stomach told you the B brothers would be nearby bringing you your next meal. So you drew in as deep a breath as you could and started to scream out, first just screaming then you started shouting the names of the Company. Finally hearing the thunder of their boots coming running along with a tray of food hitting the floor and several doors slamming open as a giant gust of air as a small dragon landed in front of the Dwarves. It started to roar at them, making them drop you as it was joined by several others as and Thranduil, who had been up to change your bandages, made their way to you, Bofur holding you steady as Thranduil cut open the bag, and put his face close to your mouth.   
Thranduil sniffed your breath quickly, glancing at the culprits, “Sleeping tonic. How much did you give her?” several blows land as the Company tackled the dwarves to the ground.   
D3, “Just the vial in the bag, that much would take down a horse for a day and a half.” He kicks D5 in the face , “You said it would take out a horse."   
D5, "It would, it must have been the medicine the elves gave her."   
D1, "We didn’t know she wasn’t the King till we’d already given it to her.” Choking out over the blood still gushing from his nose D4, “We didn’t know he’d taken an elf as his whore.” Bombur landing with all of his weight on his back causing him to squeal out in pain.   
Thranduil, “She is Half Hobbit you imbecile! It would take twenty times that much to even make her drowsy for an hour!"   
You, "My head…."   
Bofur, "Will she be alright?” Thranduil, “This amount will only give her a migraine. Easily mended once she’s fed but she’ll need a special tea, Elrond should have some."   
Thorin and Dain ran up seeing the split open bag by you then the small trickle of blood running out of your mouth, then just red, Bombur throwing the one he’d just jumped on straight at Thorin whose face twisted as he growled out and wrapped his hand around the Dwarfs neck and lifted him dangling him over a ledge before shouting, "MY WIFE!!!! YOU ATTACK MY WIFE, IN OUR BED?” Squeezing his throat tighter watching his face turn red, all the Dwarves and Dain stepping back to allow him to do as he likes with all the Dwarves in Erebor now looking on from the 100 ledges below. None willing to step in the Dwarves defense after hearing that the Kings wife had been injured, though they were all shocked to hear he was married but hey all thought of you as the only woman it could be.   
“Thorin…” you squeaked out and he turned looking back at you as you pointed your finger to the Dwarf then at the ground tapping it twice he looks at the Dwarf again scowling and grumbling at him before stepping back and loosening his grip slightly before growling out, “Why?"   
D4, "We thought she was you, all we saw was the hair under the blankets. Lord Munngn said to grab you, that’s all we know, but we’d already given her the vial, we thought it was you….” The dragons growl at hearing this and all fly off through the mountain all listening around them searching for any dwarves part of the plot.   
Dain, “Where are they all going?"   
You, "They’re looking for the dwarves in charge."   
Dain, "And you’re just letting them? What if they kill them?"   
You let out a slight groan and growl out, "They won’t."   
Dain, ”…They’re…“   
You rub your head then raise your hand to cut him off, "They won’t, they’re going to bring them to Thorin, for trial or whatever he chooses, it’s his Mountain, they know the rules. But they won’t allow them to not be punished for hurting me, accident or not.” Looking from Dain to Thorin as Thranduil wraps his arms under your legs and around your back and gently lifts you. Thorin shoves the Dwarf still in his grip at a guard nearby and walks over to you, rubbing your cheek, you smile at him and push your forehead against his and kiss the tip of his nose, “I’ll be fine, I’ll have some tea and be back to normal again.” Rubbing your head again, Thorin kisses your forehead and nods to Thranduil who turns and takes you back to his room as the B brothers all go back to their job of seeing to your every need following quickly behind, Thorin giving each of them a nod on their way.   
Him and the rest of the Company and Dain taking the prisoners to the throne room after he instructs a group of guards to watch his room to keep you safe. When they reached the Throne room all the Dwarves of Erebor were all looking from any ledge they could as the dragons all flew into the room dragging all the dwarves in the meeting in for interrogation.   
There was around twenty dwarves including Lord Munngn a dwarf from the southern mountains that was banished from Erebor twenty years before it fell. The dragons all held them down and interrogated them each dragon getting to ask as many questions they could think of before allowing any dwarf that had questions to ask them, this leading to them getting all the information they could want quickly since the Dwarves had never known dragons to attack dwarves before but knowing what they were capable of even just by accident, but they were pissed and each dwarf chose to cooperate fully with their investigation.   
When the last Dwarf rounded up was interrogated all the dragons loosened up and looked to Thorin before the oldest among them informed the King that they would leave the rest to him as they all started to leave the Dwarves all took a cautious breath and Thorin took the remaining Company members including Dis and Dain into the smaller meeting room attached to the throne room for his decision.   
Thorin merely sat down at the table followed by the others.   
Ori, “I’ve never seen the dragons act that way."   
Balin, "Well they attacked the Queen of the Hobbits, there’s no escaping that.”  
Thorin, “Everything in my body is telling me to kill them. They could have killed her.” Putting his face In his hands letting out a long breath before folding his fingers together with his elbows on the table and resting his head on them.  
Dain, “Aye! Even if they had left her alone, he was banished, he returned that alone means death. The threat to your throne I’d also go for death. And harming her, for everything she’s done for you, I’d say death, that’s not even counting the wife part, I am hoping I haven’t missed the wedding, I hear Hobbit parties are not to be missed."   
Thorin chuckles a little at this, "We haven’t had the wedding yet."   
Dwalin, "By my record you haven’t even proposed yet.” Dain raising an eyebrow at this.   
Balin, “Though they she did spend almost every night in Thorins arms on the Journey and even introduced him to her children and grandchildren, all of them love him too, practically married already."   
Dis/Dain, "Children?"   
Thorin smiles at this, "14 children, 35 grandchildren, 5 great grandchildren due in march.” Dis and Dains mouths both drop open, Thorin and the Company all laugh at this.   
Thorin, “Hobbits have children when they’re meant to, even without sharing their beds. She buried me before back before the First Age. She’s waited a long time for me."   
Dis, "Well an heir won’t be difficult for her at all then.” The rest of the group trying not to laugh remembering your discussion on Hobbits having multiples, a discussion for another time.   
Gloin, “So when were we going to have to go back out there?"   
Thorin takes a few more deep breathes with his eyes closed, "So, death?” And he raises his hand, everyone quickly lifting their hands in the air, the Princes lifting both of theirs, Thorin nods again before standing taking another deep breath and runs his hand over his face as Dain sets his hand on his shoulder. Dain, “If you want, Twenty of my best executioners stand in my highest ranks, they’d be glad to offer their services to the new King of Erebor. We can handle this so you can see to your new Queen."   
Dis, "And as far as the wedding goes, by dwarf standards by the sleeping alone she’s your wife, consummated or not.” Earning a groan from Fili and Kili and earning a small smile from Thorin before he looks back to the door and forces himself to take that step. They are sentenced to death, Dain informing his executioners that they will be doing the honors, and they were in fact honored to carry out the orders for the attack on the new Queen.   
After this Thorin went back upstairs to see you with the Company close behind. Thranduil informing them that they had damaged your already bruised ribs and your migraine was gone now and Bofur had fixed your hair again as Bifur helped clean the dried blood from around your mouth and a small cut on your head which Elrond healed quickly as Bombur cooked you more soup and forced you to eat five helpings before settling you back into your soft little spot wrapped in furs with giant stacks of pillows.   
Thorin comes back upstairs and climbs into bed sitting on your right wrapping his arm around you and pulling the blankets up closer around you before telling you what happened. After the group leaves to continue their daily tasks.   
You lean in and ask, “How long have I been asleep?"   
Thorin, "Nearly 2 weeks, why?"   
You, "I somehow missed your proposal and our wedding.” Before letting out a giggle, Thorin giving a small nervous laugh.   
Thorin, “…umm.."   
You, "I’m joking. Though the Hobbits are already planning the wedding, there’s no escaping it now. You’re stuck with me now.” Thorin smiling and you closing the distance kissing him, him leaning in and kissing you deeper. Before you pulled away and curled up in his arms and the both of you took a nap.


End file.
